Because I Will Believe
by kittyinshiningarmor
Summary: Chat Noir makes a hard decision. He doesn't want to live a life his father manages. He wants to say goodbye to his lady. #Identity Reveal


It was a rough night. 

He wished to disappear. 

He wished to disapear in night. He wished darkness to cover him. He felt the stron wind swinging his blond lock. 

He sat on the rooftop and looked at the city he adored for the last time. He could feel something inside of him was growing. He didn't know what was it. He just wanted to get rid of it. 

He was tired of living a life his father managed. He was tired of seeing his face everywhere he looks. He was tired of living with his mother's ghost. 

He loved this city. He loved the memories he had in this city. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to live a life without his lady. But he was aware of the fact that his happines was not in this city. 

He looked at the lights of the city. The city he didn't belong to. 

"Chat?" He heard the voice which made his heart melt. "Ladybug." He turned to her. 

"Is everything okay? Is there an akuma attack?" She asked curiously while getting closer to him. He looked at her eyes. He wanted to stop the time and stay in that moment forever. He didn't want to move. He sighed deeply. "I'm leaving." His voice cracking. 

Ladybug sat next to him. "What? You're leaving? But I just came." She argued. 

Chat Noir rubbed his eyes with his palms. "No." He said. "I'm _leaving._ I'm leaving the town." He whispered, grief in his voice. He started playing with his ring but not wearing it off. 

Ladybug straightened her back. "When will you be back?" She asked. She dropped her gaze to his fingers which were playing with his ring. She was shocked. 

He felt tears falling down his cheeks. "Never." He whispered. 

Her eyebrows furrowed. "W-what? Why?" 

"It has to be that way, my lady." He murmured and licked his lips. "I called you because I wanted to say good bye." 

"B-but..." She tried to say something. "Ladybug, Listen to me and do not interrupt." He said. She nodded calmly. 

"It's been four years. We fought through everything in this four years. We were together even when we argued. We had bad times, we had good times. You were by my side and I was your side no matter what. It's been a pleasure to have you in my life. As a partner, as a friend. I loved being your lover. And believe me, I don't know how to live without you bluebell eyes. But there's one thing I know. I can't live seeing you in love with someone else. Looking into your eyes will be a torture day by day. Even if you love my civilian form, that's not what I really want." 

"Chat... That's not true! I lo-" She tried to say. But Chat interrupted her. "Don't say that. Don't lie to me. You know why? Because I will believe." 

She felt Chat's claws in her lips, lightly touching. Her eyes were filled with tears. She could feel that she was about to cry. He leaned to her slowly. 

Their lips were centimeters apart. They were about to kiss. She was feeling his breath on her face. "Stop me." 

She looked right into his green eyes, tears dropped from her eyes. He pressed his fleshy pink lips to her coral lips. She blushed lightly. She could feel her body heating up under the spandex. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands travelled to her back. 

It was terrible that this was going to be their last kiss. 

She kissed him like she didn't want to let him go. She didn't want to let him go. 

He kissed her like he didn't want to go. He didn't want to go. But he had to. 

He parted his lips from hers and took a breath. "Do you have to go?" He heard her sobbing. Chat looked at her beautiful face. He wiped the tears away from her face with his hands. "Don't cry." He begged. 

"What If HawkMoth sends an akuma?" She asked, still wanting him to stay. "There are other miraculous holders." He answered. 

She cried more, propped her head to his shoulder. "I don't want any of them, Chat. You are my other half." He wiped his tears with his hand. "You can handle it, Princess." 

She lifted her head. Chat sent her a sad smile. 

"I love you, Marinette." He whispered. 

Ladybug leaned her forehead to his. "I love you more, Adrien." She responded. 

He kissed her forehead and got up. "May we meet again." 

He regretted for not staying. 

And she regretted for letting him go. 

They never met again. 


End file.
